Save Me (Revised)
by blackgem17
Summary: Elena and Katherine was saved by S.H.E.I.L.D and now living with Coulson. Elena seeks out Tony Stark, unknowing of the connection, but they lose contact when something happened to Elena. The next time he meets her, he is aware of who she is to him, but he also knows that she isn't the same charismatic girl he met years ago. And that isn't only thing he finds out! StevexElena


**A/N: This story is currently under revision and if you visit my profile page out of curiosity, then you see another version of this story. You don't have read that.**

**Another thing, this story is a crossover between The Vampire Diaries, but this will be strictly Avenger storyline and I'm only using Elena Gilbert and Katherine Pierce as the main characters. They are the "OC" of the story, but these are copyrighted characters just to make that clear. I only moved the story under Avengers for more traffick for the story. If I use anymore TVD characters it will be posted ahead of time. **

**YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE SEEN TVD TO FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

**Nina Dobrev is Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce.**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 1

Elena's POV

"_Kat! Hold on, okay!" Katherine was taking shallow breaths, spacing out in long periods of time. We were kept in this dark, muggy basement of the Red Room. I went as close to Katherine as I could, my fingertips barely touching her hand, but that was enough for us._

_Her eyes were heavy, barely keeping contact with mines. Her lips were chapped, blistered to point of blood was seen. "Ellie, I'm … cold." Katherine said so tiredly. I couldn't keep the sobs from escaping my lips. I knew I was in the same condition she was, but my body was flooded with adrenaline._

"_I promise we are going to get out of here. Okay?" I could hear the distant sounds of gunshots, causing my head to shoot up in the direction of the door. A spark of hope bloomed, knowing This was our only chance to get out of here. The agents were extremely careful as to what I could get my hands on. It wasn't a chance they could take, unfortunately. My teary eyes went back to focus on Kat, but my brief moment elation slipped from my lips as Kat was no longer conscious._

_Katherine was constantly shivering, her body trying to warm her up. "Kat?" I said in a whisper, but she didn't respond. I tried to shake her, but I couldn't reach. I growled with frustration as I yanked at the chain that was bolted in the wall. "Please, someone help us!" I rasped in deep German. "Kat, you have to wake up!" I cried as I went back to touch her hand. I cried even harder when her saw that her chest was moving rhythmically moving up and down._

_I cried, covering my face with my arm. I just closed my eyes, wanting to join my twin sister._

_**How much time has passed? Who are those voices? It was quite different from the thick German accents I was used to. All I could deduce it was no one I have met before.**_

_**My eyes peeked opened, immediately shielded them from the bright light. Was I back in the labs? My eyes widen more once the light in the room dimmed. I looked around, unfamiliarized with the setting. Reeking of disinfectant. The walls were painfully white, causing nothing but anxiousness. My eyes scanned the room until my sights landed on the one I wanted to see.**_

"_**Katerina?" I whispered. I tried to get up, but a hand landed on my shoulder. My body tensed with cold fear, my limber fingers gripping tight at the itchy covers. My eyes looked up to find a gentle face, staring right back at me, but I didn't dare to trust this man. I've plenty of 'gentle' faces that flamed with sick expressions as they inflicted pain on others.**_

_**He started to speak, but I didn't understand. I started to shake my head, letting him know that the words was alien to me. He seemed to have caught my confusion, smiling.**_

_**He switched to German. "How are you doing?" The man asked. He has soft blonde hair with warm green eyes. He was dressed in a black suit.**_

"_**Where am I?" I asked, glancing at Katerina. I was relieved to see that she had color back to her and that she was breathing. That was all that I cared about. My attention snapped back to the man at the side of my bed.**_

"_**A government hospital. Your sister is fine. She is just sleeping." The man said, taking a seat. "You guys are safe." The man whispered, leaning forward.**_

"_**We are no longer in the Red Room?" I asked, looking at him with hope. **_

"_**No. And you and your sister is never going back. Go back to sleep. I will be here when you wake up." He said, picking up a book. I hesitated, looking between him and the door. It was nothing I could possibly do at this moment, because I would never leave my sister.**_

"_**What is your name?" I asked, relaxing against the soft comforts of the bed. The man and I made eye contact as he weighed to divulge that information.**_

"_**Phil Coulson." He said, flashing at soft smile as he leaned back in his chair. I looked to the ceiling for a second, before looking back his way. I couldn't bring myself to smile, but I hoped I conveyed my gratitude in my simple introduction.**_

"_**My name is Yelena Petrova, but call me Elena." I murmured, turning on my side to keep my eye on Kat. She was all that mattered to me.**_

Katherine's POV

Five years later...

"Coulson, do I have to go to school? My teacher has a serious case of being a major bitch." I complained, munching on the buttered toast.

Coulson gave me a scolding look. "Katherine, what did we talk about the swearing?" He said, looking from his newspaper.

"Not to do it, because it is inappropriate. So is that a yes or no?" I urged, putting on my puppy eyes, but Coulson continued to read his newspaper.

"No, you can't miss school, but if you avoid getting into trouble today, you can do a training seminar at S.H.I.E.L.D.." Coulson bargained. My eyes widen in excitement as I bound over to wrap my arms around Coulson's neck. He chuckled as he patted my arms.

I smiled. "You got it! I won't even talk!" I said, but Coulson and I looked at each other and laughed. That is not going to happen.

Ellie came walking through the door, still in her pajamas. "What's so funny?" She asks as she grabbed her Good Morning cereal. She yawned as she added a couple of ice cubes in her bowl, then added milk. I let go of Coulson as I took my spot next to her at the island.

"I promised not to talk during school." I said, grabbing my orange juice, then sipped at. Ellie conveyed a sarcastic look saying 'yeah, right', before sitting next to me with her cereal

Elena snorts, before shovelling cereal in her mouth. Once her mouth was clear, she said, "Kat, you talk in your sleep. I don't see that happening ever." Elena laughed. She avoided my swat of my hand.

"You know I'm the sass master, I can't help it. It's practically in my DNA." I said as I packed up my backpack. I looked back at my sister, all snuggled up in her PJ's. "Lucky you." I mumbled, plucking a piece of cereal out of her bowl.

"Why?" Elena said as she moved her bowl away from me, scowling at me.

"You don't get to go to school. Twelve year olds are meant to be in school." I said, pouting. We both knew that Elena had no choice but to test out of high school. She was just one of eccentrics geniuses and high school level work was kindergarten to her. She needed an environment to excel in or literally go into manic episodes from time to time.

"Kat, we both know that you are a genius. You could have tested out of high school." Elena said, smiling at me.

"Elena is right, Kat! You are very articulate when it comes to numbers. I believe mathematics will be your strong point, otherwise you wouldn't be able to break into S.H.I.E.L.D. database, which reminds me… is there anything you want to tell me?" Coulson said, raising his eyebrow at me.

I coughed awkwardly as I avoided his eyes as I looked back to Elena, who was smiling at me. "Well sis, it was nice talking to you on this beautiful morning, but you know… I don't want to be late for school." I said hurriedly as I grabbed a green apple off the marble island. "Anyways, don't die of boredom. We both know I'm your only source of entertainment in your mundane routine." I teased. Elena rolled her eyes as she walked over to the sink to wash her bowl.

"And you wonder why you have a new best friend every week!" Elena sniped back, a small smirk on the corner of her lips. "Don't worry, I won't replace you." She teased some more.

I smirked as I swung my bag over my shoulder, heading over to the back door. "Good! That is what big sisters are for!" I said. I giggled as I heard a 'pssh' come from Elena.

"By one minute!" Elena argued.

"I was still born first!" I laughed along with Coulson. Coulson grabbed his thermo of coffee off the counter, before he opened the back door to let us out.

Coulson turns around to address Elena. "I will be back to pick you up in a couple of hours. Okay?" Coulson said to Elena.

She shook her head in a yes motion, while yawning again. "Whew, morning breath alert." I teased, not able to help myself to send one last playful jab at Elena.

"I know you are not talking, steady stream!" Elena laughed at my annoyance as she reference me being a drooler.

"Ladies, stop being mean!" Coulson scolded as he tried to steer me out the door.

"Obviously you haven't seen her mean." Elena said. Coulson had his back to Elena, so she flashed her middle finger.

"Elena, how many times have I told you about the middle finger?" Coulson said in annoyance, manage to get out on the steps Elena and I just stared at him with amazement. How does he even do that?

"That is so creepy…" Elena said, looking to me.

"Katherine, come on. I'm going to drop you off to school." Coulson said as we headed to the black SUV. I gave a peace sign to Elena as she waved us off before closing the door. I got in the back of the truck, slipping in my headphones. I looked out, seeing the New York skyline in the clear sky.

"_No! Please! I don't want to do this experiment." I pleaded with the scientist doctor. Two armed men dragged me along the halls to the lab. I tried so hard to wiggle out of their grasp, but it was no use. They held me against the bed, strapping me down. I gasped when I saw Yelena passed out in the other lab. She was so pale, eyes drooping._

_Doctor Amsel came towards me, usual grim face, with a syringe with a purple substance. I whimpered as I tried to scoot away. Amsel grabbed my hair, pulling my head back. He jabbed the needle in my neck. I groaned from the sharp pain, but was soon screaming when the liquid fire coursed through my veins. _

_The convulsion of my muscles rippled through my body, intensifying the pain a hundred times over._

"Katherine, are you okay?" Coulson asked, looking concerned. I smile at him, grateful.

"There are times I fear all this is a dream, Coulson. That one day, I'm going to find myself back in that dreaded basement." I said, wiping the traitorous tears away. It took me two years to even start talking about the things that happened to me down in the Red Room, even then they only know the half of it. Somethings are better left unsaid.

"You are never going back there, Katherine. Not as long as I'm around, even then you have Fury." Coulson said with equal emotion.

"You probably don't realize this, but Elena and I think of you as a father. I mean you are the only family that we have. So, thank you. But if you tell anyone of my weak moment, I will deny it and then kill you." I said as I laughed softly. Coulson pulled in front of my school, kids flooding towards Midtown. I moved up as I wrapped my arms around Coulson as he coddled my arms, reciprocating the hug.

Coulson beamed. "I appreciate the honor. And I want you to know that I feel the same exact way" Coulson said softly. I held on for a few seconds longer, before letting go. I put my playful demeanor back on.

I playfully glared. "Good. And I will hold you up to your bargain for the training seminar." I said, getting out of the car.

"Sure. Have a good day at school, Kat." Coulson said. Coulson sat there as he watches to make sure I made it safe into the school.

**Elena's POV**

**Coulson is going to be soo mad at me! Usually, it's Katherine breaking the rules, not me. There is a first for everything! I got off the bus and walked the rest of the way to downtown New York. **

**After a good twenty minutes, I made it in front of Waldorf Hotel. I walked in, blending in with the crowd. I followed the press into the conference room, hiding in the back. All the press was either in a seat or huddled, closely packed in the back. I was able to find a corner where I had a perfect view of the stage.**

**The room was roaring with questions, all aimed at my idol, Tony Stark. He was sitting calmly at the table, not really paying attention to the reporters.**

"**You! Pinocchio! Ask your questions!" Tony pointed to someone I didn't see.**

"**Mr. Stark, lately you been under the spotlight-**

"**When have I never?" Tony retorted smartly, taking off his sunglasses dramatically.**

"**\- about your weapons are not up to par for the war. What are your comments on that?" A man asked.**

"**Last time I checked, I was the greatest engineer that the 21st century has seen. Anything that comes from my company is pretested, tested, tested again, and tested again. And if I'm not satisfied, I tested again. What these magazines fail to realize is that the government likes to tinker and try to steal something that doesn't belong to them. Not that has ever been an issue, just look at history." Tony replied, snippily as he played with a handheld device. Was that Pac-Man?**

"**Mr. Stark, many people are worried that you are not taking your responsibilities seriously. And from your current reactions, I seem to agree." A woman commented.**

"**Stark weapons contributed to many successful missions and collaborations with the US military. I have a multibillion dollar successful company. Let me say that again for the people who can't look away from this gorgeous face: Stark weapons contributed to many successful missions and collaborations with the US military. I have a multibillion dollar successful company. So, my attitude shouldn't be a concern to anyone. I'm offence best friend!" Tony retorted.**

"**Offence doesn't always work!" The words slipped my mouth before I knew it! My eyes widen when eyes shifted to me. I stood up taller as Mr. Stark looked around the room.**

"**Who said that?" Mr. Stark said, standing up from his seat. Reporters move to the side, letting me come in view of Stark.**

"**It was me, Mr. Stark." I said, standing on a chair. I fixed my glasses, making sure they don't fall off. We eyed each other before Stark broke the silence.**

"**Reporters come in a small size." Stark retorted dryly as put down his device, causing the reporters to laugh.**

"**And your comedy career has a small chance of coming alive, but we aren't here to talk about your failed dreams. Why don't your company strive for defensive weapons or tech? They are just as effective as offence." I said, becoming more confident. And Kat says she is the sass master.**

"**Look kid- these weapons are fighting the war on terror. They are keeping are soldiers and are nation safe." Stark said solidly. We both knew it was rehearse and always the argument.**

"**Okay, we both know that was a crap answer. If weapons was all that we needed to win a war, the US would have took the Vietnam War as a victory. What the US fail in that aspect was realize brute force isn't always the answer. We both can agree that the smartest person in the room can be just as dangerous and more conniving than the strongest. Defensive weapons can go hand in hand with offencive. I have study every military tech that collects information. Bugs, cameras, drones. You name it! Every single one inefficient. Do you know what is reliable? Human intel. Our government send our soldiers in hostile situations, hoping for infiltration. 70% of those recon missions fail." I sighed as I pulled up my suitcase with a file under my arm.**

"**In this case, I have engineered tech that could increase the chances of recon missions and save lives. I come here, Mr. Stark, because you are my idol, but I know you can get it initiated. I know with your level of intelligence if my tech needs improving, you would be an expert to do it. I have a personal motivation to see my design help the men and women who protect this country." I said. **

_**I once again found myself strapped onto one of the lab beds. They must have sedated me heavily this time. My eyes scanned the cleaned lab, but my eyes widen when I saw a bloodied man strapped two beds down from me.**_

_**He was covered in cuts and they were deep. He looked so young, out of place in this cold hell. He was wearing a bloodied camouflage type uniform. They left him to die and I can see that he didn't have long. I frowned as I remember another man with an identical uniform use to recite this… prayer for comfort. I never understood it, but he always comforted him, before he was dragged off into the abyss, never to be seen again. The words slipped through my dry lips:**_

"_**Our father who is in heaven, Hallowed be your name.**_

_**Your kingdom come.**_

_**Your will be done, On Earth as it is in heaven.**_

_**Give us this day, our daily bread.**_

_**And forgive us our debts, as we also have forgiven our debtors.**_

_**And do not lead us into temptation, but deliver us from evil.**_

_**For yours is the kingdom and the power and the glory forever. Amen **_

_**I ask you to forgive this man's sins for he can not no longer plead his case. He has suffered great pain to last in the afterlife. I beg for peace. Amen." I whispered, looking off to the ceiling.**_

"_**Thank… you." The man whispered in German, causing me to cry as I heard his last breath.**_


End file.
